Warriors: The Antics of Two
by Juri-Chan of WishClan
Summary: FrostClan, SunClan, LeafClan, and FlowerClan have gotten along since the beginning of Clans. But two kits can change everything
1. 1: The Beginning of two TroubleMakers

Chapter One

The Beginning of two Trouble-Makers

_FrostClan, SunClan, LeafClan, and FlowerClan have gotten along since the beginning of their Clans. But two kits can always change everything._

"I've never seen such irresponsible kits!" A pure white queen scolded her kit. Beside her, a black and white spotted tom was admonishing his son.

"Yes, you two need to behave much better in camp while the Clan's at a gathering! What were you two thinking?" The tom growled.

"We're sorry." The two kits meowed dully.

Snowkit and Pantherkit had just sneaked out of camp to hunt, since they were too eager to wait until their apprenticeship. They had almost run into LeafClan's border until FrostClan's leader had spotted them and made them come back to camp. They were about to pay the price.

Shiversong, Snowkit's mother, and Shadowspots, Pantherkit's father, were always caught scolding Snowkit and Pantherkit. Unfortunately for Shadowspots and Pantherkit, they didn't have a queen to help them with their life. Pantherstripe, Pantherkit's mother, died when before she got to name Pantherkit. In memory of her, Shadowspots named Pantherkit after her.

Snowkit looked like her mother, a pure white she-cat with blue eyes. And Pantherkit looked like Pantherstripe, a jet black cat with yellow eyes.

Snowkit's father was the Clan deputy. His name was Cloudwing. He too was a white cat, but he had red eyes, because he was albino. He was very respected.

"Now, go tell your father and Clan leader you're sorry." Shiversong snapped, Shadowspots nodded, and the two kits glumly padded off, their tails between their legs. "Kits can be so annoying."

Snowkit and Pantherkit sat at Cloudwing's feet, waiting for him to finish talking with the leader, Eaglestar. He was a brown and white tom with huge, muscled paws.

As soon as Cloudwing finished speaking, he turned around and nearly tripped over the kits, who were ducking from under him. Eaglestar watched with amusement.

"Yes, our number one trouble-makers?" Cloudwing growled, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"We're sorry. We just couldn't wait until we're apprentices!" Pantherkit began.

"Yeah, we're VERY sorry, father! And you too, Eaglestar! We won't do it again! We-" She got cut off as Cloudwing rested his tail on her mouth. She sputtered out thin strands of fur.

"I forgive. How about you, Eaglestar?" Cloudwing asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. I think they should have a punishment," the kits looked at each other with confusion, "Snowkit, you'll be tending to the elders." He turned to Pantherkit. "And you'll be helping our medicine cat, Blossompelt, with her duties." He dipped his head and turned around.

"Wait! Should we do this now? It's night!" Snowkit protested.

"No, begin tomorrow after your apprentice ceremony."

Snowkit and Pantherkit began to head to the nursery, their heads bowed in shame. Their parents were at the entrance, staring at them, chuckling.

"Laugh all you want." Pantherkit growled.

"But we'll still be the best apprentices EVER!" Snowkit yowled.


	2. 2: The two New Apprentices

Chapter Two

The two New Apprentices

Dawn light was filtering in the sky. The creamy colors in the air showed no clouds or sun, but the sun was outlined faintly in the colors.

Eaglestar was assigning a dawn patrol, which consisted of many cats, such as Shiversong and her best friend, Dawnlight. The patrol automatically left, some yawning and some jumping from the fact that they're awake.

Snowkit and Pantherkit waved their tails in goodbye to everyone, and sat down at the fresh-kill pile, gulping down a shared vole. Once Snowkit finished, she stood up.

"As celebrating our last day as feeble kits, shall we do one last play-fight that we won't be able to do because of our busy apprentice duties?"_ And chores_... She thought.

Pantherkit swallowed and got up. "Sure. We'll both find different ends of the camp and we'll sneak up like we did in the 'old days'."

Snowkit nodded and ran to the elders' den. She raced inside, making sure that Pantherkit wasn't watching. The rule was that no one could actually watch what one another was doing, but they were allowed to peek once.

An older elder, Firetail, a golden red tom, stared at her admiringly, remembering the good times he had as a kit. He smiled then rested again.

"Don't tell anyone I was here!" She whispered to everyone in the den. She hissed, loud enough for the whole camp to hear, "I'm ready!"

Snowkit stalked out of her den and looked in every direction for Pantherkit. Finally, she spotted him warily looking from beside the medicine cat's den. As soon as he wasn't looking, Snowkit bounded to behind the medicine cat's den, and crawled to behind the nursery, and suddenly saw Pantherkit standing in the middle of camp, confused. She closed her eyes, proud.

But, when she opened her eyes, she didn't spot him. She squealed as something gripped her tail. She whipped around to see Pantherkit gnawing on her tail. Snowkit raised her paws and batted him as hard as she could. He hissed and let go of her tail. The two cats were sent rolling out into the opening of camp, hissing and batting at each other, biting the other's paws or neck, until Pantherkit gave up and flopped on the ground, exhausted. Snowkit did the same and fell to the ground, tired.

Eaglestar padded up to them, flicking his ears as he heard the dawn patrol come back. He looked at the two tired kits and laughed. "Well, time for your apprentice ceremonies!"

Snowkit and her pal rushed onto their feet, standing tall, as if they hadn't even been gasping for breath a few seconds ago. They headed over to the SnowRock and sat down in front, while Eaglestar called out to the Clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the SnowRock!" His voice was soft but booming, and his fur was flat and cleaned. Snowkit stared at her fur and Pantherkit's fur and nudged him to start cleaning it.

"We are here today to appoint two new apprentices. Although they have caused trouble for the Clan yesterday, they still will become apprentices, with a price. Snowkit will take care of the elders, and Pantherkit will help our own medicine cat, Blossompelt. I hope that'll teach them their lesson." He announced.

The kits dipped their heads in embarrassment.

"Now then," He continued. He beckoned to the kits. "Snowkit, do you understand what it means to be a warrior? No more antics? And do you promise to uphold the warrior code?"

"I do." She mewed clearly.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you an apprentice name: Snowpaw." He proclaimed.

Snowpaw licked his shoulder as Eaglestar rested his muzzle on her head.

"Pantherkit, do you promise to behave and uphold the warrior code?"

"I do." He vowed.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you an apprentice name. From now on, you'll be known as Pantherpaw."

"Snowpaw! Pantherpaw!" The Clan cheered.

"We're finally apprentices!" Snowpaw squealed.

"I know. But now, we must do our jobs..." Pantherpaw growled.


	3. 3: The Start of the Worst Chores

Chapter Three

The Start of the Worst Chores

"Alright, I have to take moss to Firetail." Snowpaw sighed. She headed into the forest to look for it. She searched on trees and rocks, until she found a big rock that was covered in moss. She ripped a few off of the rock and headed back to camp. She was glad that Firetail was like her grandfather, he wouldn't go too hard on her and he'd treat her like she was his own. She smiled through the moss.

Snowpaw made Firetail get up. She saw his legs stiffen as he lifted himself up from his old bedding.

She laid down the moss and patted it with her paw gently. Firetail sat down and nodded at her. "Nice job, young'n." He rasped. Snowpaw felt a pang of anger when she realized that Eaglestar hadn't given her a mentor! Or had he given Pantherpaw a mentor!

"Excuse me." She said to Firetail, who turned his head in confusion as she stormed out. Snowpaw headed toward Eaglestar's den angrily.

"What's going on, Snowpaw?" He meowed in alarm.

"What's going on? You are! What's wrong with you, not doing you're job!" She snapped.

Just in time, Shiversong arrived and growled at her daughter. "Snowpaw! That is no way to talk to your leader! He is doing his job just fine! What do you mean?"

"Yes, I'm doing my job fine!" Eaglestar yelled.

"But you didn't give Pantherpaw or me a mentor, you je-" She was cut off by Shiversong, who wrapped her tail around her mouth.

"I wanted you to do your jobs before you got a mentor."

"That's a load of fox-dung!"

"Listen Snowpaw, I can just banish you from this Clan! Do you want that? Because I can!" He threatened.

"No-" Shiversong protested.

"Fine! Do it!" She snapped.

"I WILL! CLAN MEETING, NOW!"

The Clan meeting started, and cats were looking at each other and Snowpaw.

"Thanks to this brat, she will be banished because she talked back to me. So, say goodbye to Snowpaw!"

Clan members whispered in fear.

Snowpaw looked at Pantherpaw and began to cry. She saw tears in his eyes, too, and also in her mother's. She didn't want to leave, but now she had to.

"GOODBYE, SNOWPAW!" Eaglestar shouted.

Snowpaw padded down off the SnowRock and said goodbye to Shiversong and Firetail. She padded up to Pantherpaw and said goodbye.

"Listen, Snowpaw... The times we've been through were great. And I just wanted to tell you that... Well, I love you..." He ran away after stuttering that statement. Snowpaw froze, staring after him. He took one last look at her, then stepped into the medicine cat's den.

Snowpaw felt herself being clawed at in her ribs, sending an unbearable pain through her. She saw Eaglestar. He tried biting for her neck, biting down hard, making her cough up blood. She saw Cloudwing.

"Goodbye, Cloudwing... Goodbye PowderClan!"

Eaglestar grabbed her by the throat and threw her in the forest.

"Oww..." Snowpaw rasped, trying to get up. Her throat burned and her sides were caked with blood, as well as her neck fur. "I don't know how I'll survive. I never learned how to fight. I don't know the correct herbs. What will I do??"

She laid down and slept, gingerly closing her eyes. She went into dreamland.

Once she woke up, she had forgotten where she was and why she was here. She tasted the sweet scent of prey, her stomach growling with hunger.

Close by, she heard the dawn patrol. She spotted Pantherpaw, who was looking at her in agony. She padded over to him, purring.

He was hesitant, trying to lightly shove her away. He stopped, letting the patrol move on.

"I can't be seen with you. Eaglestar says that if I'm seen with you, I'll be exiled, too." He whispered.

"But, why are you leaving me all of a sudden? I have no food or herbs! I'm going to die out here! Please!" She begged. She rubbed against him, tears flowing.

"Get off of me!" He kicked her into the ground. He stared at her, crying. "I'm sorry."

Snowpaw walked in circles until she found an unfamiliar smell. Close by, she saw a rogue. It was a brown tabby she-cat. She looked like she was almost starving, by the way Snowpaw could see her ribs.

"Hello?" Snowpaw called. The tabby turned her head and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Ginger. Who are you?" She meowed.

"The name's Snowpaw!" She mewed.

"Oh, a Clan cat? Yeah, I was one of LeafClan. My name was Gingerheart there, but people just call me Ginger now. We could start calling you Snow!" She squeaked.

"Um... Okay. Snow, it is!" She said unsurely.

"I was exiled from accidentally crossing a border for the... what was it... the seventeenth time, or something? What're you in for? Or- out for?" She meowed.

"For talking back to my leader." She sighed. "By the way, how do you make a living out here?"

"Well, I've only just began living out here. I'm actually supposed to know how to hunt, but unfortunately, I've forgotten how to hunt. So I don't really eat! But, I tested an experiment to see how long I could starve myself and I found out I could go for two moons, then I'll sleep for a day, so that means I'm hungry. I think it's the same for all cats."

"Okaaay... Um, well, that's a lot of help."

The next few days were torture. Snow sat listening to Ginger all day and all night, then sleeping in a Twoleg garden at night. She was starving all day and her wounds were probably infected.

She walked towards her own old camp and saw Pantherpaw heading out, with a piece of fresh-kill in his jaws. He set it down and was calling out to her softly. Snow crept out from her spot to approach him.

He stared at her thin and blood-spattered sides and her thin jaw and body.

"What are you staring at, Clan cat?" She growled.

"Snowpaw, you-"

"It's Snow now!" She snapped.

"Snow, you can't go on like this! I must talk to Eaglestar about taking you back!" Pantherpaw whined.

"What happened to 'I can't be seen with you or I'll get exiled too'"?

"I don't know, but you must come with me."

"No! I'm meant to be a rogue now!"


	4. 4: Getting Snow Back

Chapter Four

Getting Snow Back

"What are you talking about? You're starving yourself! You'll end up dying!" Pantherpaw objected.

"I'll be fine if I die! Then I won't be bothered by anyone! I don't care about you, or anyone in that stupid... dumb... weak camp..." She fell down on the forest floor in exhaust, her mouth bleeding, and her chest, neck, and rib wounds opening up, unleashing waterfalls of dark red blood.

"No, Snow!!" Pantherpaw yowled. He picked her up and urgently carried her to Blossompelt's den, despite all the curious looks from his Clanmates.

He gingerly set Snow down on the medicine cat's den. Blossompelt looked at him, horrified. He explained what had happened.

"I was persuading her to eat food, since she hadn't eaten any since she left, and she got so worked up she passed out, but I'm not sure if she will make it. Do you know?" Pantherpaw asked urgently.

"I do not know, Pantherpaw. StarClan must decide her fate now." Blossompelt meowed sadly.

She rushed to her herb supply and grabbed almost every herb she could find. She dabbed a lot of mouse bile on some moss and pressed it to the wounds. The dried blood, however, was preventing her from successfully rubbing it on the apprentice.

"Pantherpaw, what's wrong?" Eaglestar was at the entrance to the medicine cat's den, a curious look on his face. He pushed the black tom aside and looked in disgust at Snow. "Who is this?"

Pantherpaw stared at him. He could hear the amusement in his voice, but he didn't know if he was serious or not. "It's Snowpaw. And she's hurt. We're trying to heal her!"

"You dragged that traitor into camp? Remember what I said, if you got near her again, you'd be exiled, too?" He growled.

"But she's hurt! I'm not that cruel enough to watch as a former clanmate suffers her death!"

"Well then, you're not fit to be in this Clan. Our Clan doesn't want to save any dying cat. We don't go out of our way. It's just one last rogue in the forest."

Pantherpaw was just about ready to pounce on Eaglestar after that retort. He just growled and looked at Snow. He sent a silent prayer to StarClan.

Eaglestar watched Blossompelt grunt as she tried saving the young cat. Then, he swirled around and walked out.

Pantherpaw and Blossompelt looked at each other, thinking the same thing. "He's not a very good leader."

Eaglestar was on his last life. Pantherpaw didn't want to kill him, but he just wanted it so that Eaglestar wouldn't be their leader anymore. He didn't want him in the forest anymore.

"It's getting late." Blossompelt proclaimed, after moments of silence. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"I think I will, but I'm going to be in here just in case." He meowed bravely. He picked up the bed of moss that was clumped in the corner and moved it to where Snow was.

Pantherpaw yawned then licked Snow. He rested his head on his paws and drifted away.


	5. 5: Lost Memories

Chapter Five

Lost Memories

Pantherpaw awoke next to Snow drowsily. He blinked then looked at Snow sadly. She was breathing heavily. Luckily, Blossompelt was in the den, sorting herbs and mumbling to herself.

"Dumb kits." She murmured angrily.

"What happened?" Pantherpaw asked when he saw the crushed juniper berries and torn marigold leaves.

"Two kits thought it would be okay to rummage through my stuff. They blew in like a tornado and started to claw through every last bit of my herbs. I'll have to go collect more. Luckily, they didn't see my secret stash." Blossompelt explained.

"Did they eat anything?"

"I'm pretty sure they didn't. They said that they didn't, and when I made them open their mouths, I took a whiff and I didn't smell anything."

Pantherpaw nodded. He blinked and shook his head. "I almost forgot! Blossompelt, was Snow okay through the night?"

Blossompelt looked at him. "She was thrashing a bit, and as you can see, her breathing's getting heavier. I've been giving her all of the required herbs, and her scars are getting a lot better. They're just small cuts now. She should be fine."

Pantherpaw sighed in relief.

"Why, you don't like her, do you?" Blossompelt asked from the corner of the den.

Pantherpaw blushed. "N-No! She's just a friend, and I'm worried about her."

"You do realize that Eaglestar might not let her back into the Clan?"

Pantherpaw looked at her, his eyes full of agony.

"Hey, well, don't worry about it. I'll be out collecting herbs. You come and get me if anything happens. Otherwise, the den's all yours." Blossompelt stepped out with a flick of her tail. She padded away.

Pantherpaw was famished. He walked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a vole. He picked it up and headed back to the den.

When he was there, he noticed that Snow's breathing had lightened. He sat down in his patch of moss. He began to eat the vole, but left half for later.

He lay down and stared into blankness. Suddenly, he was in a dark forest with glowing trees shaped like question marks. He heard the wind whisper to him. "A Clanmate will need knowledge more than any love you can give".

Pantherpaw turned his head in confusion, then was startled by a wild thrashing coming from next to him. He blinked awake in the den, with Snow squirming and thrashing back and forth, her breaths coming in gasps.

"Snow!" Pantherpaw rushed to Blossompelt's secret stash and looked for anything that might settle her, like poppy seeds or something. But, there wasn't anything.

He noticed a couple heartbeats later that the hard breathing stopped. He rushed over to Snow only to see her sitting up in her bed of moss, staring, scared, into nothingness. Pantherpaw flung himself on her and yowled, "Thank StarClan you're alive!"

Snow looked at him. "Who're you? And what the heck's StarClan?"


	6. 6: Being a Mentor

Chapter Six

Being a Mentor

"S-Snowpaw, you don't remember who I am? You lost your memory?" Pantherpaw gasped, staring into Snowpaw's blank eyes.

"I don't know who I am, or who you are, or where I am. So I guess I must've lost my memory." Snow snapped.

"Listen, your name is Snowpaw. You are an apprentice in PowderClan. That is where we are now. We are in the medicine cat's den. And my name is Pantherpaw. I'm your best friend. Now, do you remember?" Pantherpaw explained anxiously.

"No, I'm sorry. Did I live here before?" Snowpaw asked cautiously.

"Yes, you did. But our leader, Eaglestar, kicked you out for back talking to him."

"Eaglestar..."

"Is something wrong?"

"That name sounds familiar... So, is he responsible for my lost memory?"

"I think so, but for now I can't be sure. Don't worry, I'll teach you all I know about being a warrior." Pantherpaw said with a smile.

"How can I be sure I can trust you?" Snowpaw asked warily.

"Don't worry, you can. We WERE best friends before." Pantherpaw rested his tail on her shoulder.

Snowpaw smiled back at him, purring loudly.

"Now, come with me. Blossompelt, our medicine cat, is out collecting herbs."

Snowpaw nodded and the two headed out to find Blossompelt. Pantherpaw could smell fresh prey and decided to teach Snowpaw how to hunt.

"Snowpaw, come here." Pantherpaw called as Snowpaw was padding up to him. "I will teach you how to hunt."

Snowpaw became excited.

"First, drop into the hunter's crouch like this. Then, quietly creep up to your prey, and--" He stopped as Snowpaw did exactly what he was about to say. She leaped forward and stroke her paw down onto the ground.

"Is that good?" She mewed hopefully.

"Perfect! Look over there, it's a mouse. Now, do as I say, but this time, try and lift your weight so the mouse can't hear you."

Snowpaw did what she was told, and she successfully caught the mouse. She held her head high with pride, showing her prize in her teeth.

"Great job!" Pantherpaw squeaked. He stopped, smelling the air. "I can smell Blossompelt. Stay here."

He bounded to where the smell came from. He spotted Blossompelt. "Blossompelt, we have a problem!"

"What is it? Snowpaw's not dead, is she?" Blossompelt exclaimed.

"No, but when she woke up, she couldn't remember anything." Pantherpaw meowed.

"And how is she now?" Blossompelt asked.

"Doing better, and I had her entrust in me for now. But..." He stared at the ground. "I know that her memory will only be temporary."

"And that's a problem why?"

"Because, Blossompelt! She hated me before she collapsed. I was being mouse-brained and was listening to what Eaglestar said about not paying any attention to her. I--"

There were footsteps behind them. It was Snowpaw. "Hi! Um, you must be Blossompelt!" Snowpaw said giddily as she waved her tail at the medicine cat. "Was I interrupting anything?"

"No, Snowpaw. It's fine. Should we be getting back, then?" Pantherpaw mewed.

"I suppose. I've been collecting all day, and I've got what I need." Blossompelt lead the apprentices back to camp.

Unfortunately, at the entrance was none other than Eaglestar, who was waving his tail impatiently.

"So, our little rogue has woken up, has she?" Eaglestar said angrily. "Well, now that she's better, she can go back to her life of being a rogue. Come."

Snowpaw, who was hiding behind Pantherpaw, was shaking. She stood up firmly and hissed, "I want to stay here with Pantherpaw. I may not know what happened this past week, but I know one cat who can help me." She started to purr.

"What's she talking about?" Eaglestar meowed, looking at Blossompelt.

"She lost her memory. Eaglestar, we should probably keep her in the Clan for two reasons. One reason is because leaving her out there is cruel and unjust. Another reason is because she starved out there, and she could die." Blossompelt explained.

Snowpaw, who was listening to this in fear, walked off with Pantherpaw, after Eaglestar demanded that they go away.

"Well, I guess I should show you the dens..." He walked over to the leader's den. "This is Eaglestar's den. If you become a leader someday-" _Which I know you will. _Pantherpaw thought- "Then you'll get to sleep here."

They padded to the warriors den, next to Eaglestar's den. "Here's the warrior's den. The deputy also sleeps here. In fact, your father, Cloudwing, is here. So is your mother, Shiversong, and Shadowstripes, my father."

Cloudwing looked up from his rabbit and his jaw dropped. "Snowpaw, you're awake! Thank StarClan!"

That, of course got Shiversong's attention. AND Shadowstripes's.

"Um, yeah... You're the deputy AND my father? Weird... I must be lucky, then?" Snowpaw mewed.

"She lost her memory." Pantherpaw sighed, getting tired of having to explain this to everyone.

They left the den, saying goodbye to the warriors. After looking at a bunch of the dens, Pantherpaw was explaining the warrior code.

"And, you cannot go into other Clan's territories. Unless for medicine cat business or something." Pantherpaw finished.

Snowpaw nodded, overwhelmed by all of this knowledge of being a true warrior. She stood still for a heartbeat, thinking.

She turned to look at Pantherpaw, who was laying down, his head on his paws.

Snowpaw got up silently. She laid down and boldly rested her head on his neck. She began to lick his head. "I love you." She meowed.


	7. 7: Forbidden

Chapter Seven

Forbidden

Pantherpaw looked up from where he was laying. His eyes were full of sorrow as he looked at Snowpaw, who was smiling happily at him.

Pantherpaw felt tears come to his eyes. "No, Snowpaw, you can't. I--" He choked on his own words.

Snowpaw turned her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know how to tell you this... Snowpaw, oh StarClan..." He turned around towards the entrance and started to run.

Snowpaw raced after him. When she caught up to him, she started to talk. "Pantherpaw, what's the matter? Please tell me!"

Pantherpaw turned around to reveal tears streaming down his face. Snowpaw began to lick his face. Pantherpaw back away. "Snowpaw, no! Please! We can never be together! I haven't told you this because of your lost memory--"

"Pantherpaw... Speaking of which, I want to thank you. Right after explaining the warrior code, my whole memory came back! And don't worry, I'm not mad at you! Not anymore, because you've helped me!"

"Snowpaw, please! Focus! It's great that your memory's back, but there's something you need to know. We can only be friends."

"But, why?"

"Because, Snowpaw! When you were exiled, I chose to become a medicine cat apprentice!" He was now screaming through tears.

"So?"

"I didn't know this when I made the choice, but I figured out that I cannot have a mate! You can't love me, and I can't love you! We can still be friends, but we can't be mates. Just forget your feelings. I'm sorry." He stormed off towards camp.

Snowpaw stood there, in shock, fighting back tears. She felt no reason to hold them back, so she let them spill out. She cried very much, not caring if anyone heard her. She had lost the one she loved. He was moving on. She had to, also.

She got up, and started to head back to camp, while the sun was setting. She tried to avoid looking at Pantherpaw, who was glumly eating a vole. She saw out of the corner of her eye him looking at her. She went to the apprentice's den, and at the entrance, looked back at her childhood friend.

She sat down at her bed, which was laid with new moss. She perked her ears to hear a tom next to her. He prodded her with his paw. It was Darkpaw. He was pure black with white on his tail and around his right eye.

"Hey. You're looking a little down. You alright?" He asked sadly, looking into her depressed blue eyes.

"Well, something happened between me and Pantherpaw." She explained.

"Well, hey, if you need someone, I'm always here." He mewed.

Snowpaw looked at him and purred softly to herself.

_I'm always here_. She could hear his words in her head.


	8. 8: A new Mentor

Chapter Eight

A new Mentor

Snowpaw awoke at dawn, fully rested after yesterday's dilemma. Darkpaw was by her side. Apparently, he was still asleep.

Snowpaw got up and stretched. She looked for Eaglestar, whom when she found him in his den, he was eating.

"Hello, Eaglestar?" Snowpaw asked cautiously. She didn't want to set him off again. She felt like she could get a do-over.

Eaglestar raised his head. "Yes?"

"Um, I came down here to ask for a mentor. I think I might be the only one without a mentor. Unless you want to throw me out of the Clan again."

Eaglestar chuckled. "No, I wouldn't do that again. I realized that we need more apprentices and warriors more than ever. So, let's give you a mentor right now." 

Snowpaw followed him onto the SnowRock, wondering why he hadn't thought of this before.

As Eaglestar yowled, she started to see the cats emerge from their dens groggily. She saw Pantherpaw and felt a tiny knot in her throat. She tried to fight it back, and won the battle.

In the mass of cats, she could hear an elder tom meow, "What, is she going to get exiled AGAIN? What'd she do now?" but the queen next to him hushed him with her tail.

"Cats of FrostClan, I, Eaglestar, shall give this apprentice a mentor. She has learned the ways of a rogue, but still needs to learn more about the warrior code. Anyway, Snowpaw, from this point on, your mentor will be Wishingflower. I know she will teach you many things in life." Eaglestar announced.

Snowpaw wanted to protest at having to learn almost everything over again, but when she heard who her mentor was, she could barely sit still. Wishingflower gave to most of the Clan. She helped fight every battle, went to every Gathering, brought back the most food, and gave two kits to the Clan, who were now honored warriors, Emberspots and Blossompelt, who was the medicine cat.

Snowpaw ran to her parents, who were waiting proudly at the fresh-kill pile. "We know you'll do great!" Shiversong meowed with a purr.

Darkpaw came up to her, purring softly. "Yes, you'll do great. Maybe we could... Go hunting some time?"

Snowpaw said "yes" without hesitation. Darkpaw purred, then walked away.

Wishingflower came up to her and meowed, "I'm starving. Before our first training, let's eat!" Everyone near her chuckled.

Snowpaw grabbed a mouse and devoured it quickly. Wishingflower grabbed a vole and ate it hungrily.

After saying goodbye to everyone at the fresh-kill pile, the two headed into the woods to begin their training session.

Wishingflower sat down. She stared at Snowpaw. Her luscious Golden fur blew in the wind, and her aqua blue eyes staring into the sky mystifyingly. She lowered her head and stared at Snowpaw again.

"Do you wish to be a leader, Snowpaw?" Wishingflower asked, her eyes telling her that she was serious.

"Actually, yes, Wishingflower. I've always dreamed of being a leader and that..." Her voice faded off.

"And that what, Snowpaw?"

"Never mind. Um, so what should we do today?"

Wishingflower looked as if she had wanted to know more, but she let it go, sensing that Snowpaw didn't want to talk about it.

"We'll discuss battle strategies. Now, if I pin you down, what will you do?"

"Uh... Try and bite you?"

"No, you'll go limp, so the enemy thinks you're defeated. Let's try, shall we?"

Snowpaw was ready, her anger at Pantherpaw made her want to just attack, but she wouldn't do that to Wishingflower. She respected her too much.

Wishingflower twitched her tail, then jumped on Snowpaw, claws sheathed. Snowpaw growled playfully. She went limp, then in a couple heartbeats, she jumped and ended up on top of Wishingflower. She jumped off of her, chuckling.

"Great job! Now, if this were a real battle, you might want to hold on to them with unsheathed claws." Wishingflower praised. "Now we'll--"

Snowpaw and Wishingflower stopped and heard yowling coming towards the camp. They looked at each other. They raced back to camp.

"SunClan's attacking!" Wishingflower exclaimed.

Snowpaw gasped and ran towards a yellow-orange she-cat who was on top of Darkpaw. It was Goldenpond.

"Get off!" Snowpaw yelled. She raked her claws down the cat's back. Goldenpond jumped off and hissed at Snowpaw. She swung her paw at Snowpaw, but missed as Snowpaw ducked and kicked her in the side.

Goldenpond gasped for air. She got up and batted Snowpaw on the head. Darkpaw was still too overwhelmed from Goldenpond's weight and claws to fight.

Snowpaw growled and bit Goldenpond on the shoulder. Goldenpond yowled and ran to fight someone else.

Snowpaw rushed over to Darkpaw and checked his back. It had tiny spots of blood where Goldenpond's claws had been.

"Can you get up?" She asked with fear.

Darkpaw nodded and got up with a grunt. Snowpaw walked him to the medicine cat's den. "Stay here!" She called as she left.

Snowpaw saw SunClan's deputy, fighting her father, Cloudwing. She roared and tackled him. The deputy growled and smacked his paw on her head. The pain was searing. She fought back tears and bit him on the shoulder. Then, she scratched his sides and kicked him.

"Father, are you alright?" Snowpaw asked as the deputy stormed away. Cloudwing nodded. He had only gotten bit on the side and batted. Snowpaw led him to Blossompelt's den.

An hour later, the fight ended. Snowpaw noticed one thing. During the battle, she hadn't seen Eaglestar at all. She spotted SunClan's leader, Stormstar, coming from where Eaglestar's den was.

_What's going on?_ Snowpaw asked herself. Were the two leaders planning something? Snowpaw walked to the medicine cat's den and saw Darkpaw being cared for by Pantherpaw.

Snowpaw walked in calmly, trying to avoid the regretful stare from Pantherpaw as she sat next to Darkpaw.

"You alright?" Snowpaw asked, trying to sound as loving as possible.

Darkpaw made a face at the tone she used, but happily answered, "I'm great. It was only a few claw marks."

Pantherpaw walked over to Snowpaw, looking down at the ground. "Listen, Snowpaw, can we still be--"

"So, Darkpaw, are we still going to hunt together later?" Snowpaw interrupted.

Darkpaw nodded. "Sure!"

Snowpaw waved her tail in farewell, but was stopped by Pantherpaw. "What do you want?" Snowpaw snapped.

"I'm sorry, Snowpaw! I just wanted to know if we could still be friends!" Pantherpaw cried.

"Pantherpaw, I told you how I felt, and you decided to crush me THEN? Why would you expect me to FORGIVE you and be friends? Things would be awkward!" Snowpaw hissed.

"But, Snowpaw--"

"Leave me alone!"

Snowpaw stormed to her mentor, who was waiting for her at the entrance. "Okay, Snowpaw. Now that the battle's over, we can continue with the session. By the way, you did very well."

Snowpaw smiled and walked with her to the same clearing they had gone to train before the battle.

"Wait! I hear something." Wishingflower whispered. There was a cat nearby, and by the sounds of it, two. Eaglestar and Stormstar.

"So, it's settled, then. We'll set up the plan soon. Maybe tomorrow?" Stormstar asked.

"Yes. I'll meet you early tomorrow." Eaglestar meowed.

Wishingflower and Snowpaw were hidden, so when Eaglestar walked into camp, he wouldn't know that they were eavesdropping.

Eaglestar walked into camp, trying to act cool and calm.

_What is he planning? _Wondered Snowpaw.


	9. 9: Jealousy

Chapter Nine

Jealousy

After discussing more things about battle and hunting, Snowpaw and Wishingflower had a very awkward silence.

"What do you think the leaders were talking about?" Wishingflower asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, but it haunts me." Snowpaw answered.

"Me too."

"Let's just hope it's leader business."

Wishingflower nodded and walked away, with Snowpaw hot on her paws. It was nighttime and she was tired.

As she slept next to Darkpaw, she felt nice and warm, in the chilliness of Leaf-Fall. She fell to sleep quickly.

Snowpaw arrived in the border near SunClan. She heard a cry, then another. Three cries of toms. She shuddered. It started to rain. The rain was made of blood. It spattered onto the ground, looking like a battlefield. Snowpaw felt pain in her chest. A voice called out, "Two will fade, it will rain blood, and you will hurt more than ever".

Snowpaw awoke, being prodded by Darkpaw. "Snowpaw, you were thrashing in your sleep! Are you alright?"

Although Snowpaw nodded, in her head she was troubled. She had just been told a prophecy. That had never happened to her before. She had not recognized the voice in her dream, or the screams of the toms, but the screams sounded familiar. What had the prophecy meant?

She stood up. "Darkpaw, I think it's time for our hunt together." Darkpaw's whiskers twitched. He got up, too, and followed her out of camp.

"Darkpaw, thank you for caring for me for this long. This has been helping me a lot lately." Snowpaw meowed, not looking at him.

Darkpaw didn't say anything.

"I really do like you, but only as a friend. I'm sorry. I was just..." She stopped. "just trying to make Pantherpaw jealous." She turned to make sure that he was looking.

Darkpaw smiled. "I had a feeling you were doing that. It's alright."

Snowpaw nodded, relieved that he understood so well. "Now, can I entrust something in you?"

Darkpaw meowed. "Sure you can. I won't tell."

Snowpaw began to tell him. "Well, I had this dream last night. It was," she looked around, "it was a prophecy."

Darkpaw raised his eyebrows.

"The prophecy said that 'two will fade, it will rain blood, and you will hurt more than ever'. I don't know what that's supposed to mean."

"Well, maybe it means that two will not be remembered, and there will be battles where you get hurt...?"

Snowpaw considered this. "Maybe. But I--" There were screams coming from camp.

The two rocketed back to camp fearfully.

Once the two cats arrived in camp, they saw cats battling. It was SunClan and her own Clan, FrostClan.

_Again? _Snowpaw said to herself. She rushed to a golden colored tom who was on top of a small apprentice. She grumbled and jumped onto his back.

The tom growled and tried to throw her off. Seeing that he was unsuccessful, he jumped off of the apprentice then ran away, yowling.

Snowpaw checked the apprentice to make sure he was okay. The white tom looked up at her. "Thanks." He meowed. Snowpaw nodded and stormed off.

She glanced to Darkpaw, who was batting at a she-cat who was much bigger than him. Snowpaw saw that he was doing well, so she tried to find another cat to fight with.

After searching far, she thought she could hear growls coming away from camp, going farther and farther away. She tried to focus on it, then found herself in front of a pile of dirt with a marigold on the heap.

She came back to the battle when she was knocked on one of her temples by a huge paw. She could feel blood coming out of her wound. She tried to get up, but fell down with a painful grunt.

Before she knew it, she saw a crowd of huge cats towering over her, raising their paws. "No, please! Why would you do this to a helpless cat?" Snowpaw mewed. She noticed, however, that these weren't SunClan cats. Instead, she thought they were rogues, from their odd odor. She closed her eyes to blink, then felt something ripping at her face, tearing her fur off.

She stood awake in the middle of the battle. She saw her Clan standing, huffing and licking their wounds. Some headed to Blossompelt's den. Snowpaw was shivering where she was, and she didn't realize it until a few seconds until her daydream was over. Had she just foresaw her own death?

She saw very little wounds on her, only one that was on her side. She spotted Darkpaw, whose sides were slightly heaving. "You should see Blossompelt. You look pretty bad." He had cuts and scratches along his side and on his back. Darkpaw nodded and limped to Blossompelt's den.

Snowpaw walked over to Wishingflower, who was talking to the same apprentice Snowpaw rescued. Wishingflower acknowledged her by twitching her tail.

"I was just telling little Airpaw how to deal with enemies like he faced." Wishingflower mewed.

Snowpaw nodded.

"By the way, great job in the battle. I'll talk to Eaglestar about you becoming a warrior!"

Snowpaw beamed. "Thank you." She squeaked, her eyes sparkling.

Before she could reply, a warrior nearby yowled. "Our leader! He's gone!"


	10. 10: An Unexpected Death

Chapter Ten

An Unexpected Death

_Previously on Warriors: The Antics of Two..._

_Snowpaw found herself in the center of a prophecy... "Two will fade, it will rain blood, and you will hurt more than ever". She doesn't know what this means. Yet again, SunClan and FrostClan find themselves in another battle. She has strange daydreams about herself dying and cats screaming. What does all this mean, and where does she fit into it?_

"Eaglestar's gone?" Snowpaw gasped.

"Yes, no one can find him in camp!" The she-cat yowled.

Cats murmured anxiously to each other, wondering if he was dead or if he was kidnapped.

"I think I know what this means." Blossompelt mewed, emerging from her den. "Recently, I had a dream of something happening to Eaglestar. I saw clouds in the sky with stars behind them. I think Cloudwing should become leader." Her voice did not stutter or shake, instead it was steady and knowing. Many cats in the Clan meowed in agreement.

"Maybe we should wait for Eaglestar to come back." A brown tom convinced.

Snowpaw began to hear paw steps coming into camp, and she became alert. She only saw Falconclaw, a brown tom, a warrior who was very loyal to Eaglestar. His eyes were full of panic.

"I saw it! SunClan's leader killed him! Stormstar did it!" Falconclaw growled urgently. "Killed him like he was nothing but dirt." He shivered.

FrostClan's camp filled with agonizing moans from their cats in the loss from their leader.

"It is decided, then! Cloudwing is our new leader!" Wishingflower meowed.

Everyone looked up and, realizing that she was right, yowled in congratulations.

Snowpaw headed to bed. She laid down into her comfy bed of moss and sighed. She fell to sleep quickly.

It was morning. Cloudwing was to head to Moontunnel soon. She wanted to see him off.

She got up and yawned. She spotted her father coming out of Blossompelt's den, muttering something to himself.

"I'm going to go, but before I do, I want to do something really quick. Come with me."

He led her to the SnowRock and sat down, Snowpaw sitting down with him, eagerly waiting for what was coming.

"Cats of FrostClan, gather around the SnowRock!" He called.

Snowpaw's tail twitched, and she already knew what was coming! He was making her a warrior! She wondered what name she would get.

"I ask our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has endured the tough life of a rogue and the heartache of friendship and love. She has learned many things from Wishingflower, and we ask her to show her knowledge." Cloudwing began.

Snowpaw couldn't help but notice Pantherpaw looking up at her with sadness and a hint of regret in his eyes. She tried her hardest to fight back tears.

"Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I will give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Snowsayer. I hope you will serve this Clan well. Airpaw will be your new apprentice. Please teach him what you have learned from Wishingflower."

Snowsayer was proud. She walked over to Shiversong. Her mother beamed with pride. "Great job. Snowsayer, I'm really proud of you."

"Oh, mom. I mean-- Shiversong!" Snowsayer laughed.

"Alright, family, I'm off to become the new leader of FrostClan!" Cloudwing called. He licked Shiversong and Snowsayer.

"I love you, Snowsayer. Please do great things and never forget me." Cloudwing meowed.

"Um, father, you're only going to Moontunnel. It'll only take a day."

"I know. I mean as you old father, Cloudwing."

"Oh!"

Cloudwing padded off. Snowsayer watched him go happily. She smiled as she watched him trot off.


	11. 11: Nightmare

Chapter Eleven

Nightmare

Beware! This certain chapter has some parts that may be too disturbing for people under ten or eleven.

After teaching Airpaw the basics about being a great member of FrostClan, she had gotten a bite to eat, then she went to bed. She slept next to her mother, Shiversong, and a new warrior, a tom named Wolftooth, a dark gray tom with sharp teeth. She wasn't afraid of him, instead, he was very caring and wanted to be friends with her.

She fell asleep quickly. She was at a place where she had no idea of. Close by, she heard crunching and yowling. It got louder, and she felt pain in her chest.

Snowsayer bolted awake, then, shocked by fear, ran to the Moontunnel, following her father's scent.

She felt that her dream symboled him dying. She heard paw steps behind her, and when she turned around she saw none other than Pantherpaw.

"What do you want?" Snowsayer snapped.

"I saw you storming out of camp! I-Is something the matter?" He stuttered.

"Nothing you'd care about."

"Come on, Snowsayer. You can tell me."

She hesitated. "It's my father. I had a nightmare. He could be dead, and I'm wasting time being here!"

Pantherpaw stared at her. "If you're leaving, I'm coming with." His eyes were steady, unflinching.

"Fine, just don't slow me down."

She ran swiftly, still smelling for Cloudwing. Pantherpaw caught up to her, his fur almost brushing hers. She stepped to the side a little then ran faster. She wasn't comfortable with him following her.

After a long time, they had past many Clans in search of Moontunnel. It was nighttime, and Snowsayer was beginning to lose her energy.

"Let's sleep." Snowsayer yawned.

Pantherpaw agreed, then laid down onto the soft, cushy grass after Snowsayer. He put his chin on Snowsayer's head, then closed his eyes.

"Oh, what, now you want to be close? I cannot believe you! How about you go back to camp?" Snowsayer growled. Pantherpaw got up and followed her. "Maybe I'm not feeling so tired. Sleeping is just wasting time, anyway."

"Snowsayer, wait!"

"I WON'T WAIT!"

She was almost there. She could feel it. As she neared Moontunnel, she could smell blood. She was fearful. Her pace fastened and she was now storming up to Moontunnel.

As she arrived, she saw her father, Cloudwing, clawed, bitten, trampled on, and beaten. His ears were torn off and all four of his paws were twisted horribly. Snowsayer could see the bones in his sides, and his tail was snapped off.

Somehow, he was still breathing.

"Cloudwing!" Snowsayer yowled.

"Help... m-me..." He cried in heavy gasps.

"Pantherpaw, you're a medicine cat's apprentice! Do something!" Snowsayer screamed at the frightened black tom.

"Okay... um, the least we can do is give him poppy seeds if he does die, he can die without hurting as much.

Snowsayer frantically searched for a poppy flower. She saw one a little far off. Pantherpaw spotted it, too, for he ran swiftly to it and picked off the poppy seeds.

He ran back in a heartbeat and fed the seeds to Cloudwing. He gulped them down painfully.

Pantherpaw was rushing around, searching for cobwebs. When he found them, he rushed back over and pressed them to Cloudwing's wounds.

"Snowsayer, Pantherpaw, wait. I won't make it. Even if I did, how could I live with all of these paws broken and twisted? Please, just leave me." Cloudwing rasped.

"Cloudwing! Don't die! Who did this to you?"

"It was..." He started to cough. "E--" He went limp and fell with a sigh.

"Who, Cloudwing? Cloudwing, please! You can't die! Who will protect us?" Snowsayer yowled.

"Snowsayer, he's dead. He can't come back." Pantherpaw told her sadly.

Snowsayer buried her head into Cloudwing's fur. It began to rain. She began to cry, and she didn't care if Pantherpaw heard her or not.


	12. 12: Kidnapped

Chapter Twelve

Kidnapped

Warning! This chapter may contain very gruesome parts that some who don't like violence may not want to see!

Snowsayer was still where she had been, cuddled around Cloudwing, who was stone cold. The rain had stopped, but Snowsayer had not stopped crying. The tears just kept on coming.

"Snowsayer, we should probably get going back to camp." Pantherpaw meowed.

"We're bringing Cloudwing with us."

Snowsayer got up and picked up Cloudwing's body. She tried not to let any part of his body touch the ground, which was hard, because she was the only thing carrying him.

They traveled far, so far that the sun was beginning to come up.

Pantherpaw was taking the lead, but stopped suddenly. "Wait, I hear someone."

"What is it? I don't hear anything." Snowsayer mewed, a hint of fear in her tone.

"Never mind, let's keep moving."

The two cats kept on moving, trying to keep their pace up.

The camp was in view, until this time, Pantherpaw and Snowsayer heard a noise like someone was following them.

"Did you hear that, Pantherpaw?"

"I did." The two turned around, but didn't see anything. They carried on, as the sun rose sluggishly.

They were far away from their camp, although it was in view. Snowsayer suddenly felt a paw wrap around her tail, tugging her back.

"Pantherpaw, help!" She yowled, dropping Cloudwing on the ground.

The cat who was attacking her put his paw on her mouth, which was irregularly huge, bigger than her head. Snowsayer was screaming, her screams muffled out by the tom's huge paw.

"Shut up, cat!" The tom growled. He was still dragging her, with Pantherpaw chasing her, scared by the size of the kidnapper.

"Snowsayer, I'm coming, don't worry!" Pantherpaw called, fear in his eyes.

Snowsayer saw the huge cat who was dragging her. He was one of the toms in her daydream during the battle. She was so scared that she was literally shaking. She saw where he was taking them to.

It was a cave that seemed like it wouldn't end. I was across from Moontunnel, but it looked nothing like it. It was dark and looming, and there were smells of evil in the cave.

Snowsayer started to struggle even more. She could tell that something bad was happening in that cave. Pantherpaw was still chasing after her, his paws getting tired of running.

The huge tomcat finally entered the cave, still dragging Snowsayer. The cave wasn't that long, but it was very dark and it seemed like the trail would never end.

The tom threw her into a lighted chamber, then Pantherpaw after her. Two other cats joined the huge muscled one into the chamber.

"Hello, little kitties. My name is Venge." A black tom growled grimly, stepping forward. He stepped back so a scrawny gray she-cat stepped front.

"I am Soul." She rasped. She stepped back, letting the huge tom step in front of them.

"I am Reaper." The brown tom meowed.

Snowsayer heard a menacing laugh. A cat dropped down from nowhere. His scent was familiar, and when he showed his face, Snowsayer knew exactly who it was.

"Eaglestar!" She called angrily. She lashed her tail at him, and flared her hackles high.

"Good. I don't have to introduce myself. I can see you've fallen right into my trap." He laughed. The white and brown tom's laugh was evil. Snowsayer could tell he spent a lot of time working on it.

"So, what are we here for? Do you want to kill us, too?" Snowsayer snapped.

"A great villain wouldn't reveal his plans. Instead, he just acts." Eaglestar made a clicking sound with his teeth and two of the cats held both Snowsayer and Pantherpaw to the wall. They grabbed dismantled claws and somehow stuck their paws into the wall.

Snowsayer yelped with pain. She was too tired to fight, and as she looked over, she saw that Pantherpaw was doing the same.

Her eyes clouded with worry. She was certain that Eaglestar would kill them.

"All of camp thought you were dead! Everyone worried! I know exactly what you're doing. You'll kill us and say that LeafClan did it. And you'll make everyone fear you! And you'll have ultimate power!" Snowsayer yelled.

"Good job. You're smarter than I thought. But are you strong enough to survive here?"

Eaglestar drew a claw across Snowsayer's exposed belly. She yowled in pain. What were they going to do?

Pantherpaw stared in horror at his friend. "Fox dung! How did he get so strong?" He muttered.

"I was given strength by all of the cats in StarClan when I got my nine lives. That's why I never lost a life. So no matter how many times you strike, I'll always be alive."

"Snowsayer, are you alright?" Pantherpaw called.

"Yeah. It's just a scratch." She called gladly.

"But, that's just the beginning." Eaglestar grimly called over. "I'll take care of her first, so he can watch her die."

Snowsayer waited for him to come over. She saw him running towards her with an outstretched paw. As he neared, she snapped at his face. Her timing was off, however. He struck her chest with great force.

Snowsayer coughed up blood. She felt like she was already dead. Suddenly, she blacked out.


	13. 13: Seeing Stars

Chapter Thirteen

Seeing Stars

Warning! This chapter may contain a few 'graphic' things...

"Eaglestar! Let her go!" Screamed Pantherpaw as he saw his friend unconscious.

Eaglestar laughed maniacally. "Do you actually think you can defeat me? Go ahead."

Pantherpaw was dropped onto the ground. He snarled at his former leader. He lunged forward at the muscled tom. Pantherpaw raked a claw across his face. Eaglestar wasn't even trying.

He saw Eaglestar's eyes move, looking behind him. Pantherpaw wouldn't be tricked. If he looked back, he'd just attack him. He knows the tactics.

"Is that all?" Eaglestar meowed. "How sad."

Suddenly, Eaglestar lunged at the apprentice, striking his stomach. He dug his claws into him. The pain was unbearable. Defeated, he flopped onto the ground.

Snowsayer didn't know where she was. It was foggy, but she wasn't afraid. She saw a starry figure before her. She squinted to see who it was.

"Cloudwing? Is that you?" She rasped. "I thought you were dead!"

His eyes were full of pain. "I am, little one."

"Am I dead?"

"No. You're time hasn't come yet. You are just severely hurt. Don't worry. Come with me. I have something to show you."

He led her to a spot. In the distance, she could hear two voices. One was calm, but the other was yelling. Through the mist, Snowsayer saw Pantherpaw talking to Blossompelt.

"Pantherpaw, where are you?" Blossompelt was asking. She was full of worry.

"I'm in a cave. Eaglestar has some minions and they're going to kill us!" He answered, his eyes full of panic and worry.

"Who's 'us'?"

"Snowsayer and I!"

"Alright. We'll come and find you."

Pantherpaw was silent. "Blossompelt, I've been thinking. I don't want to be a medicine cat apprentice anymore."

"Why?"

"I've lost my best friend. She told me she loved me. I want to tell her the same thing. I love her too, and I can't love her if I'm being a medicine cat. I've lost her all because I'm a medicine cat apprentice."

"I understand. Pantherpaw, you realize that you haven't even undergone the medicine cat apprentice ceremony? You aren't technically a medicine cat apprentice."

Pantherpaw glared at her her. "And you didn't tell me? Why not?"

"Because I was waiting. I guess I waited too long." She shrunk back.

Pantherpaw snarled. "Thanks a lot. Just send someone to help us."

Snowsayer fought to hide her tears. "I can't believe it. I feel like such a jerk." She bowed her head.

Cloudwing followed her. "Snowsayer. Please forgive Pantherpaw. Blossompelt will be able to find you guys and rescue you both. Please forgive him. I won't tell you how. Goodbye."

Snowsayer walked over to him and breathed his sweet scent. It smelled as it always did, of fall leaves that brushed the dirt. She rubbed against him, purring loudly. "I love you, Cloudwing." She whispered.

The area went black. Her father was standing before her. His eyes were clouded. He opened his mouth to speak. "There will be no peace until the Eagle's feathers have fallen."

Snowsayer was confused. Suddenly, Cloudwing disappeared and she woke up.

As she looked around her, she saw she and Pantherpaw were trapped in a small enclosed room. There was a hole in the wall, smaller that a kit. Snowsayer limped up to it, and saw black fur. It must've been Venge.

Snowsayer turned to look at Pantherpaw. He was stirring. Snowsayer's sides hurt severely.

Pantherpaw grunted as he got up. He looked longingly at her. "Are you alright?"

Truly, she wasn't alright. She didn't want to worry him. "I'm fine." She mewed.

"Snowsayer, I need to talk to you when we get out of here."

"How do you know we'll get out of here?"

"I just know."

On the other side of the wall, Snowsayer heard growling and a familiar voice. It sounded like Shiversong and Shadowspots.

She turned to Pantherpaw. "Do you hear that? Sounds like my mom and your dad!"

Pantherpaw pressed his ear against the wall."You're right! I wonder what's going on?"

Snowsayer started to think. _I guess that's who Blossompelt sent._ Se searched for some kind of opening that they could travel through.

To her left, she saw what looked like a weak wall of dirt. She tried as hard as she could to bust it. Eventually, the wall crumbled.

Before the two could crawl through, Eaglestar barged into the room. He paced over to Snowsayer. "Don't come closer or I'll kill her!" He snarled. Snowsayer was finally getting tired of this. She bit at his nose, hard enough to make it bleed a lot. Eaglestar Bit her, but this time at her ear.

His bite mark made a 'v' shape on the tip of her ear. Snowsayer whined in pain. Suddenly, she saw Pantherpaw running into Eaglestar, who let go of Snowsayer.

He started digging his claws into him. "Don't ever hurt her! You'll pay if you ever do again!!" Snowsayer saw anger and regret in his eyes.


	14. 14: Feelings

Chapter Fourteen

Feelings

More warnings for this chapter. But only a few.

As Pantherpaw was busy digging his claws into Eaglestar, Shiversong walked up to Snowsayer and rubbed against her. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Snowsayer shook her head. "My sides feel like someone ripped off my fur and then scraped them with their claws.

She saw Shadowspots run over to Eaglestar. He must've defeated Venge and the others. He began to hurt Eaglestar even more.

Eaglestar backed away from them. He ran over to a pile of black berries. "Don't come closer or I'll get you guys with these deathberries!" Pantherpaw back away, coming closer to Snowsayer.

She heard pawsteps coming from the entrance. Snowsayer got ready to fight, but she relaxed as she saw Darkpaw coming toward her.

"Is everything okay? I heard something was going on here." He mewed.

He looked closely at Eaglestar not recognizing him at first. "Is that Eaglestar?"

Shiversong nodded. "He's turned against the whole Clan."

Darkpaw ran at him, yelling loudly. Eaglestar chuckled and kicked deathberries into his mouth. He had no time to spit them out. They were already crushed. They went down his throat fast.

He began to cough wildly. He thrashed around and started to choke.

Snowsayer raced over to him and saw the life literally drip away from him.

With each cough, he became weaker. In a few seconds, he was dead.

A voice rang in her head. _Two will fade, it will rain blood, and you will hurt more than ever._

Snowsayer shivered. She had that dream as an apprentice. She had totally forgotten that until now.

She pressed her nose into his fur and meowed quietly, "Goodbye."

She looked up and Eaglestar was gone. She picked up her friend's body by his scruff.

The three walked out of the cave, Shiversong carrying Cloudwing.

Snowsayer stopped outside of the cave and called to her mother, "I'll be right there!"

Pantherpaw stopped and faced her. "Snowsayer, we need to talk."

Snowsayer looked up at him. She was ready when he was.

"Listen. I know you probably hate me and you're probably now really upset that Darkpaw died, but please hear me out. I know what I said was wrong about me not loving you and us just being friends. At first I didn't know how much I hurt you, but now I do. I'm really sorry, and I do love you."

Snowsayer, although she already knew the answer, asked, "What about being a medicine cat? That has to affect being a mate."

"Oh right, that. It turns out, I was talking to Blossompelt in a dream, and apparently I'm not really a medicine cat. Please Snowsayer, you have to believe me."

"I do believe you, Pantherpaw. I know how much you care. I really do care about you. And don't worry, Darkpaw was just a friend."

Pantherpaw smiled. He began to walk up to her.

"Pantherpaw, and the way you protected me tonight showed me that you really DO care! Pantherpaw I DO love you too! Even when we were kits, I loved you. You don't know how hurt I was when you told me we could just be friends! But I love you more than any other tom in the Clan!"

"Snowsayer, you know I'd do anything to protect you and keep you out of harm's way. You know that I loved you even if I were a medicine cat. I love you, and I want to be your mate forever. I want to be with you forever."

"Me too!"

She licked him many times until they felt a light snow fall on them. The stars oddly shaped together to form what looked like Cloudwing's face. He was smiling at her. Luckily, one horrible prophecy was finished. Now she just had one more to figure out. Plus, she had the love of her life by her side.


	15. 15: Difficult Choices

Chapter Fifteen

Difficult Choices

Snowsayer and Pantherpaw got back to camp after their talk. Their tails were twined and they both were purring so loud that an enemy Clan could hear them. When they arrived in camp, cats began cheering for them.

Snowsayer was shocked and happy. Wishingflower came up to her and licked her. "I'm so glad you're alright!" She meowed happily.

Snowsayer saw Blossompelt walk up to Pantherpaw and immediately, he untwisted his tail from hers. She knew why, and she was alright with it.

Blossompelt looked at him. "Come with me." She meowed. She walked into her den with Pantherpaw following after her. He looked back at Snowsayer. She smiled.

Wishingflower studied her. "I think you need to go in there next, your stomach looks horrible."

Snowsayer nodded. "So, has anyone decided a new deputy or leader?" She gulped, remembering that her father was supposed to be leader.

"Not yet. We're about to lay down next to Darkpaw and Cloudwing. We'll decide today."

Snowsayer was confused. What did she mean 'today'? She looked up at the sky and saw it was dawn. "Oh."

Snowsayer walked over to her father and Darkpaw, and she laid down near both of them. Although cats weren't supposed to sleep during mournings, she wanted to see if her father gave her any advice.

She fell asleep quickly, seeing as she was very tired.

She awoke in the same foggy place as when she was in the cave. Before her appeared her father.

"Hello, Cloudwing. I know I'm not supposed to sleep during a mourning, but I wanted to--"

"Don't worry. I know. You want to know who I'll recommend for a deputy and a leader.

I think that Shadowspots would make a great leader, and as for deputy... I think that is for Shadowspots to decide."

Snowsayer nodded. "Alright. Thank you."

Snowsayer sniffed him again, then woke up, the scent still wafting through her nostrils.

She was awake, and Pantherpaw was next to her. He was laying down, his eyes open. She could sense confusion and anger.

She got up, deciding that she should get up and tell Shadowspots. Pantherpaw arose and walked with her.

"Pantherpaw, what did Blossompelt say?" Snowsayer asked as they headed to the warrior's den.

"She said that I was making a mistake and that I was the only one she knows who can memorize like I do. I told her that it doesn't matter, because I want to be a warrior with you." He announced.

Snowsayer purred. She reached the entrance and poked her head through, seeing Shadowspots.

"Why are you in here?" Pantherpaw murmured.

"Because I need to tell your father something."

She walked up to Shadowspots and sat down. "Hello, Shadowspots. Listen, I had a dream, and Cloudwing told me something very important."

Shadowspots nodded. "Alright."

"He said that you should be the leader."

"And the deputy?"

"He thought that you should decide."

"He always talked to me about that, but I was never sure. But if he recommends it, then I can't decline, huh?"

Snowsayer laughed.

"I guess I will. Thank you. And if you can, tell your father the same." He walked out, but turned back. "You might want to come with me."

Snowsayer nodded and followed Shadowspots. He jumped onto the Powderstone, a snow-brushed silver stone that was on top of the leader's den. Snowsayer hopped gracefully onto the rock.

Shadowspots called out to the Clan. "Cats of PowderClan, open your ears! Snowsayer and I have an announcement."

Snowsayer heard suspicious murmurings coming from below the rock.

"I am up here due to the sayings of Cloudwing. As you all know, he died in an attempt to become leader. He has told Snowsayer that I should be the leader." Shadowspots announced, a little unsure of how everyone would react. "I will think about the deputy today, and announce it at moonhigh. Until then, please resume with your regular duties."

Many of the cats mumbled about not believing him. Most were friends of Shadowspots, so most were happy.

Snowsayer focused her eyes on Blossompelt, who was making her way onto the Powderstone. "I, too, have an announcement to make. A few minutes ago, Pantherpaw declined to be a medicine cat. I accept his choice, although I think he's making a bad one."

Shadowspots nodded. "Alright. Then his new mentor will be Eveningheart."

Eveningheart was a dark orange she-cat with amber eyes. She looked at her new apprentice from the crowd. She then smiled.

Blossompelt looked at Snowsayer. "You should come with me. You too, Pantherpaw."

Snowsayer looked at her mate, then padded with Blossompelt into the medicine cat's den.

It was time to fix her injuries.


	16. 16: Patched Injuries

Chapter Sixteen

Patched Injuries

Snowsayer was standing in front of Blossompelt. She was ready to figure out just how bad her injuries were. She winced as her medicine cat lightly touched the part of her stomach that was injured.

Blossompelt finally stood and faced her. "I'm surprised you've made it this far. The injuries are pretty bad. You have severely deep claw wounds. No organs were hurt, and thankfully no bones were broken, but the wound is deep. We are going to need to clean up your belly so I can examine it further. Go to the back and try and clean it off as well as you can. Pantherpaw, you may go with her."

Pantherpaw looked worried, but he followed her. He showed Snowsayer the small hole where water sat in like a small pool. He helped her clean her stomach off.

The dried blood turned the water red as it drew off of her body. After a few minutes, her stomach was clean.

The two walked back to the medicine cat's den. Blossompelt was gathering some herbs. When she noticed that the two were back, she turned to face them.

"Please lay down on your side, Snowsayer." Blossompelt asked.

Snowsayer did as she was told. Although she couldn't see how badly she was hurt, she could tell by Pantherpaw's horrific face.

"Well, that tom surely has huge paws. That could get infected." Blossompelt studied. She walked over to her pile of herbs and took out a root. She then walked back over to her and bit open round pouches that squirted juice. She pawed the juice onto her wounds.

Snowsayer yowled and writhed in pain. Pantherpaw scurried over to her and began to lick her head soothingly. Snowsayer calmed down. She did, however, notice Blossompelt's betrayed look that she darted at Pantherpaw.

In heartbeats she was finished. "You should heal up in a few days. There will be a scar there, but your fur will cover it up."

Snowsayer bowed. "Thank you." She got up and headed out into the clearing. She went to the side of the warriors den, with Pantherpaw following her. She faced him. "Did you notice how Blossompelt was acting?"

"I know. I think she's just upset that I didn't want to be a medicine cat." He answered.

Shadowspots came up to them. "You guys had a really long night. I'd recommend you get some sleep. And Pantherpaw, once you get up, please begin your warrior training with Eveningheart."

Snowsayer followed his orders. She licked Pantherpaw's cheek then stepped inside the warriors den.

When she woke up, it was noon. When she looked in the apprentice's den, she noticed that Pantherpaw was gone. His other friend, Stonepaw, had told her he was off training.

Stonepaw was a gray tom. He was a new apprentice. He hadn't gotten much real training.

"See you, Snowsayer." Stonepaw meowed when he got up from his bed of moss.

"Where are you going?" Snowsayer asked.

"I'm going to go apply to be a medicine cat apprentice!" He called as he ran towards the medicine cat den.

Snowsayer was bored. She decided to go out and hunt. It would be a little hard, considering that her stomach was still sore.

She headed onto the plain north of their camp. The Moontunnel was north of the plains.

She dropped into the hunter's crouch. She spotted a field mouse nearby. Silently and swiftly, she killed it, grabbing it into her jaws.

When she was back at camp, she dropped off the mouse onto the fresh-kill pile. Snowsayer padded into the forest.

She could remember where the elders had buried her father's body. She walked there. Many scattered flowers were there, mostly from her. She picked another. It was a white lily.

"I miss you, Cloudwing. I know you are in a better place. I just wish you could be here to help me with these hard times." She prayed. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "No matter what, I will avenge you. Eaglestar can't get away off the hook!"

She heard crunching behind her.

Snowsayer turned around. She sat down. Her mouth hung open. She was too surprised to say anything.


	17. 17: A New Clan cat

Chapter Seventeen

A New Clan cat

_Last time on Warriors: TAOT..._

_**After getting checked on by Blossompelt, Snowsayer heads to her father's grave and meets an unlikely face.**_

"What are you doing here, Ginger?" Snowsayer asked when she saw the brown she-cat.

"I can't live as a rogue anymore. I need to live as a Clan cat again. Can you please ask your leader?" Ginger asked hopefully.

Snowsayer sighed and led her to the leader's den, where Shadowspots was laying.

"Shadowspots, a friend of mine, Ginger, has been living as a rogue for moons. Can you please accept her into the Clan? She was once a LeafClan cat." Snowsayer pleaded. She would enjoy having her friend in camp.

"I remember you. You seemed like a good enough cat, even if you did cross borders. Do you promise to stay in your own?" He asked.

"Yes. I've learned my lesson. As long as I have a place to live. And, as long as someone teaches me how to hunt." Ginger replied.

"Fine. Let's go." He walked outside to the SnowRock. Shadowspots gracefully jumped onto the rock. "Attention, FrostClan! A new cat wishes to join our Clan!"

Cats walked from where they were to the SnowRock. They anxiously murmured.

"This she-cat will be a warrior, but she will be trained by Emberspots. Her new warrior name is Gingerheart, as it was when she was in LeafClan.

Many were happy to have a new cat in the Clan. Gingerheart stepped down from the SnowRock and met up with Emberspots. The two sat down together.

"I also have another announcement to make. It is time for me to go to the Moontunnel. I will choose four cats to come with me. I do not want the same thing that happened to Cloudwing to happen to me. The four that are going are Snowsayer, Pantherpaw, Wolftooth, and Shiversong. I won't ruin it for you, but one of these cats are going to be my deputy. You will find out when I get back at moonhigh." Shadowspots called out.

Snowsayer became excited. This time, she wouldn't let her leader fall. She met up with Pantherpaw, Shiversong, and Wolftooth, who were at the entrance, waiting for Shadowspots to come with them.

"We need to go to Blossompelt's den to get that herb that helps you not eat for a long period of time." He reminded the group.

Snowsayer padded over to her medicine cat's den and asked for the herb. Each of the cats got them. As soon as the herb hit her tongue, Snowsayer made a disgusted face.

Pantherpaw couldn't help but laugh. After they had each taken one of those bitter leaves, they left and headed south to the Moontunnel.

Snowsayer's heartbeat was fast. She was scared of what might happen when they go to the Moontunnel. Each of them would have to stand outside and wait until Shadowspots' ceremony was over. No one knew what might happen.

Snowsayer thought about how Falconclaw lied to make the Clan think that Eaglestar was gone. She began to growl.

Pantherpaw's fur brushed hers as they inched closer to the Moontunnel. Snowsayer began to talk to Pantherpaw.

"Would if Eaglestar, Venge, Soul, or Reaper comes for us? Will we be able to fend them off?" She whispered.

"Don't worry. We've fought them before. We can do it again." He reassured.

"There's just one thing I'm not sure of. Eaglestar said he could never die. So how comes he only has one life? I thought leaders got eight more lives?"

"I know what you mean. Maybe StarClan knew his fate was going to be like this and to make him punish, they made him keep his only life?"

"But why would StarClan give him strength? He said that StarClan gave him a lot of strength. Why would they do that?"

"I don't think StarClan has anything to do with that. I'm sure he met up with them. Cats in the Dark Forest would've surely approved of this and would've given him eight more lives. I think he met up with both of them."

Snowsayer nodded. She shivered at the horror that would haunt her if that happened to her.

Before they knew it, the group was at Moontunnel. Snowsayer sighed in relief. Now they just had to wait there until Shadowspots came out.

"I'm going in. I'm sure everyone here will be alright. If Eaglestar comes, try and fend him off. Good luck." Shadowspots told them.

Snowsayer sat close to Pantherpaw. If Eaglestar came, she would hopefully be alright.


	18. 18: A Night at Moontunnel

Chapter Eighteen

A night at Moontunnel

This chapter contains things PG 13.

The leaf-fall wind whipped Snowsayer's fluffy white fur. The sun had sank and the moon was starting to rise. Only a few minutes ago, Shadowspots had entered the cave.

Snowsayer looked at Pantherpaw, who was staring into the sky dreamily. Snowsayer watched in the direction of her camp.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a brown and white flash running in the field. At first, Snowsayer thought it was Eaglestar, but it wasn't nearly big enough to be him. Snowsayer strained to see who it was.

She finally noticed it was Falconclaw. She growled loudly. She watched in fear as he ran to Eaglestar's cave.

Pantherpaw noticed her reaction. "What's wrong, Snowsayer?"

"I see Falconclaw. He's headed for Eaglestar's cave. He could be telling him that we're here." She told him.

Shiversong and Wolftooth heard them. They turned their heads toward the cave.

Out of nowhere, a bright flash of yellow appeared in the cave. In seconds it went away.

Snowsayer shrunk back. She watched in horror as what looked like a light was thrown onto the grass.

Suddenly, a huge fire emerged from the ground. It began to spread for them. Snowsayer prepared to run.

"Wait! It went away." Shiversong called.

Snowsayer became scared. Something weird was going on.

Snowsayer laid down on the light grass. It had been an hour since Shadowspots was in the cave.

Pantherpaw was over, talking to Wolftooth and Shiversong. Snowsayer was about to join them when claws took a hold of her neck. She gasped for air. She turned to see Reaper, the same tom who took her when Coudwing had died.

She felt like she was going to die. Finally, Pantherpaw rushed over to her. Reaper maniacally laughed and pulled her away.

"Stay here in case Shadowspots comes back! I need to go get her back!" Pantherpaw yelled.

Reaper was still dragging her. She tried to break free, but the more she struggled, the more he tightened his grip. Finally, she felt defeated. She fell limp.

"Snowsayer, no! Please don't die! Snowsayer!" She heard Pantherpaw cry as he chased her.

Reaper had entered the cave. He put Snowsayer into his jaws.

Snowsayer awoke. She was pinned to the wall. She saw Eaglestar. Falconclaw was next to him. Venge, Soul, and Reaper were behind them.

"Hello, my little princess. It looks like your wounds healed up nicely." Eaglestar meowed.

"What are you going to do to me? Kill me?" She challenged.

"Oh no. Something worse." Eaglestar began to laugh.

Soul came over to her and held her mouth open. Snowsayer looked at the pile of deathberries. Were they going to feed them to her?

Suddenly, Eaglestar, Venge, Reaper, and Falconclaw all came up to her and rubbed against her. They constantly licked the inside of her mouth. She wailed and tried to break free.

They did the same for hours on end. Snowsayer was crying a begging to stop.

Eaglestar backed away. "Don't worry. When we find out whose kits you have, then you'll be fine. If they are mine, they will have the powers of StarClan."

Snowsayer was still crying.

"I've known you were something special ever since you were a little kit. I've wanted you to have my kits." Eaglestar whispered in her ear.

"I won't want to see my kits raised to be evil."

"Don't worry then. We'll kill you after they come." Eaglestar alone did what they all did all over again.

He finally stopped. Falconclaw looked for a berry. It wasn't a deathberry, however. Instead, it was pink. He gave it to Eaglestar, who crushed it and forcibly pushed it down her throat.

Now when he rubbed against her, she couldn't fight it. She did the same to him.


	19. 19: Kidnapped

Chapter Nineteen

Kidnapped

Finally Snowsayer was done. They locked her up in a different room. She had spent her time crying. Even if she got out of here, she'd still have Eaglestar's kits.

-MEANWHILE AT THE MOONTUNNEL-

Pantherpaw, Shiversong, Wolftooth, and Shadowstar were on their way to Eaglestar's cave, unaware of what had just happened there.

Pantherpaw was ahead of the group, running too fast for them to catch up. He finally reached the entrance and boldly walked in.

Eaglestar spotted him. "Oh, Pantherpaw, what wonderful timing!"

"Give me Snowsayer now!" He demanded.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that. If you beat me in battle, you can have her."

Pantherpaw knew he'd lose. Sadly, he had to back down. No matter what, he'd find a way to get her back.

" I will get her back. Whatever you've done to her, I'll get her back." He vowed.

Shiversong, Wolftooth, and Shadowstar entered the cave, confused.

"Let's go back. He's too strong." Pantherpaw growled.

Shiversong looked surprised. "Pantherpaw, that doesn't sound like you!"

"I know she's not dead! I'll rescue her, don't worry."

Shiversong hesitantly followed him out of the cave, the others following.

Eaglestar laughed. "Mouse-brain. Now I have her all for myself."

_Sorry for the extremely short chapter. My brain just buzzed out and I already have an idea for the next chapter. Enjoy!_


	20. 20: Kidnapped part 2

Chapter Twenty

Kidnapped part 2

Eaglestar came into the room with Snowsayer. He dropped a vole at her paws. He was about to leave when she stopped him.

"What berries did you give me?" She ordered.

"A special kind. They allow your kits to grow faster. I'm guessing you'll have your kits tomorrow." He told her.

She was silent. Hopefully Pantherpaw would come soon.

Eaglestar laughed then walked out of the room. Snowsayer sat down on the ground. She could feel her belly getting larger. She sighed.

Suddenly, she heard whispering from the back of the cave. Snowsayer got up and walked to the back, hoping no one would see her.

"Over here!" A voice called.

In a pathway, she saw Pantherpaw. His tail was pointing to an exit. Quickly, Snowsayer followed him out.

They were outside! Snowsayer automatically ran for camp, not wanting Eaglestar or his goons to see her.

They successfully got back to camp. She sighed in relief. Many of the cats cheered for her.

Snowsayer led Pantherpaw to Blossompelt's den. She rushed in, scared of when it reached tomorrow.

"Is there anything that gets rid of unborn kits?" She asked frantically.

Blossompelt noticed her large belly and nodded. She grabbed some blue berries.

"They are completely safe to eat. But, why are you wanting to do this?" Blossompelt asked.

"I'll explain later. Please, just give them to me."

She gulped them down. Snowsayer relaxed, thanking StarClan that these kits wouldn't be born.

Pantherpaw caught up to her. "What's going on?"

"When Eaglestar trapped me, he did some... weird things. Apparently, I was going to have his kits. I knew they'd turn out to be evil, so I wanted to kill them before they were born." Snowsayer explained.

Pantherpaw growled. "He won't get away with that. I'll make him pay!"

"The thing is... I want kits of my own." She looked up at Pantherpaw. He looked down at her and pondered the thought.

"Maybe we could." He whispered.

Snowsayer purred. She got up and walked out. This time, Eaglestar lost. She saw Airpaw, whom she hadn't seen in ages. He padded up to her happily.

"Do you want to come training with me tomorrow?" She asked.

"Definitely!" The tom mewed happily. Snowsayer felt bad for not training Airpaw much.

She felt better, being back in her own camp. Still, she couldn't forget what Eaglestar did to her. She shuddered.

Finally, it was moonhigh. Shadowstar pounced onto the SnowRock. He called out to the Clan, which most of them were there, knowing that he was about to make his big announcement.

"As many of you know, it is moonhigh, and it is time to welcome our new deputy. This cat has been loyal. They have fought in perilous battles. This cat has welcomed a litter of kits into our Clan, Stonekit, Ripplekit, Pebblekit, and Echokit. He is the mate of Featherfur, our only queen in the nursery. Our new deputy is..." He took a long, dramatic pause. Clan cats already knew who it was. "Our very own... Wolftooth!"

The Clan cheered for him. Snowsayer was happy for Wolftooth. He was a great friend of hers. She thought he would make a great leader.

She only hoped one day that she'd become a leader.

"There's another thing. The Gathering's coming up. I will be choosing those who get to go. Tomorrow, I'll announce who will be going. Please keep your ears perked." Shadowstar announced.

Eveningheart stepped up to the SnowRock and whispered something into Shadowstar's ear. He nodded and she stepped onto the SnowRock.

"I have an announcement to make, also. After long training sessions, although he will be a late warrior, Pantherpaw is ready to become a warrior." She called.

Shadowstar nodded. "StarClan, please look down on this apprentice. He has worked hard and perilously fought. From now on, his new name is--"

Someone cut him off. It was a FlowerClan cat. "Help! Our Clan is being attacked by these strange cats. They say that they're looking for someone and they aren't leaving until they find her!"


	21. 21: The Battle

Chapter Twenty-One

The Battle

_Last time on Warriors: TAOT..._

_During Pantherpaw's warrior ceremony, a cat from an enemy Clan bursts into camp and needs help with their camp. She says some strange cats are asking them for someone and they aren't leaving until they find her._

Snowsayer's heart thumped. She knew it was probably Reaper and the others. Shadowstar and Shiversong knew they were also talking about her.

"Alright, I'll send some to go and fight. Pantherpaw, this is a perfect time to show yourself. As for Snowsayer, we need to hide her." Shadowstar ordered. "Those strong enough to go must go. By what we've faced before, we need the strongest we can get."

Cats scrambled into a group and huddled near the entrance. Pantherpaw said goodbye to Snowsayer. He had tears in his eyes, in fear of dying.

She kissed him on the cheek and rubbed her side against his. She rubbed her head against his and whispered, "I love you, no matter what happens."

Shadowstar and his group followed the young she-cat. Shiversong was staying behind in camp. She led Snowsayer to a small bush and hid her there. She scented some animal dung and made her daughter cover herself in it. She did it without a question.

She wretched in disgust at the horrible smell she was covered in. Her mother looked very worried.

"I'm going to keep watch. I'll be in the clearing if you need me." Shiversong told her.

Snowsayer nodded. She had to wonder how the battle was going. She knew that FlowerClan was in trouble. She just had to wonder one thing; if Eaglestar knew she was in FrostClan, why in StarClan would he be attacking FlowerClan?

She saw Blossompelt in the clearing, looking for her. She was whispering her name.

"Over here!" She called. The medicine cat came over to her. She looked guilty. "Snowsayer, there's a problem. Those berries won't get rid of those kits. Nothing can. I thought you said you need something for a headache. I'm sorry."

Snowsayer sighed. "No matter what, Eaglestar won't have these kits. When they are born, we'll have to kill them." She said it without hesitation or worry.

Blossompelt looked in fear at her, but she nodded. "You'll be alright?"

"Yes."

Snowsayer laid down. This was so boring. She'd rather be in the fight. She looked around, to be sure that no one was watching, and she ran towards FlowerClan's camp.

Pantherpaw's pov

...

Pantherpaw was looking around for Eaglestar, who was nowhere to be found. Then he saw him leaving, heading towards their camp.

He rushed after him, growling. "Where are you going? You're not getting away without a fight!"

Eaglestar looked at him as if he'd already defeated him. "Are you sure? The last time you had some very bad injuries. Plus, I know you were the one who broke her out."

Pantherpaw had no time to think. He lunged at Eaglestar, who ducked and tripped him. Pantherpaw bit his stomach. Once he was distracted, he jumped and clung onto his back.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a white shape. It was Snowsayer. What was she doing here?

Suddenly, Pantherpaw was thrown off of Eaglestar's back. He saw Snowsayer creeping up to Eaglestar, careful not to step on anything that might give her away. She started to get ready to pounce.

Pantherpaw was still battling Eaglestar, keeping a watchful eye on his mate.

Eaglestar yelped in pain when Snowsayer gripped his throat. He whirled himself around and greedily smiled at her.

"You're finally back." Eaglestar meowed.

"I want to avenge my father." She growled.

"We can do this two ways: you cooperate or I get the others to steal you."

"Neither."

"We'll see about that. He was about to do something when Snowsayer gasped loudly. It was high and screeching.

Eaglestar smiled. "It's finally happening. It's midnight, and my kits are coming."

Pantherpaw ran up to her, only to be forcefully thrust back by Eaglestar. He coughed and gave in.

Snowsayer's pov

...

The pain was unbearable. Her stomach was huge. It took her a while to get to FlowerClan. Her breath came in short gasps. The weight of the kits were somehow crushing her lungs.

She felt one coming. It felt like the size of an apprentice. She yowled from the pain.

She could tell Eaglestar was becoming impatient. By the look on his face, she could tell something terrible was about to happen.

Snowsayer howled loud. She could feel a kit pushing itself out. It was over. Or so she thought.

Another, even bigger made its way. Somehow, she became numb. She couldn't feel a thing.

Once the kit was out, she could feel again. She could tell there were three more. Smaller, but still big enough to kill her.

Eaglestar stuffed red berries in her mouth, already crushed. She whined as the last three came out. Snowsayer guessed they helped them come out faster.

She felt like she was already dead.

"Now that I have my kits, I think it's time that you were done for." Eaglestar snarled.

Pantherpaw got up and shot at Eaglestar. He pinned him down and quickly bit his throat.

"You will pay for this. You really... will." Eaglestar whispered to both of them.

Pantherpaw got down once he got limp and watched the kits run off. He rushed over to Snowsayer, who was still alive, but shocked.

"Are you alright?" Pantherpaw asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. I think that it was just more scary than it hurt. But it still was painful. I bet with help from Blossompelt I'll be fine." Snowsayer answered.

Pantherpaw saw Shadowstar rushing his way. Pantherpaw whispered in her ear, "I'll cover for you. Take my lead."

"What's going on?" Shadowstar asked.

"Eaglestar found Snowsayer at camp and brought her here. I took care of him, however." Pantherpaw meowed. "Can you get up?"

"I think so." She mewed. She raised herself, but screeched in pain. She looked up at Pantherpaw. She only saw Eaglestar's eyes.

"You will pay for this..." He whispered.

Snowsayer's eyes flew open. She was breathing heavily. She was in Eaglestar's cave. She looked down at her stomach. It was small again. She sighed in relief. It was nighttime. She could barely see her own body.

A slight breeze danced in the air. Snowsayer felt herself being dragged. She began to protest.

"Don't sorry, Snowsayer. It's me, Pantherpaw. I've come to save you." The voice mewed.

Snowsayer relaxed. Suddenly, an odd gooey substance draped over her mouth. She was thrown into a dark room.


	22. 22: Happening Again FINAL

Chapter 22

Happening Again

Snowsayer couldn't see where she was. All she knew was that Pantherpaw wasn't taking care of her. It was Eaglestar again. She wriggled to be free of the gooey substance. Instantly it broke off her fur and she got up, shaking her fur.

She looked around the room fearfully. "W-Where am I?" She asked herself. She didn't see anyone in the room. All she saw was strange berries.

That dream scared her. Just to be sure, she looked down at her stomach. It was normal again. Those were two scary dreams. She sighed in relief.

Someone came into the room, but Snowsayer hadn't realized it. She was still looking around the room. Before she knew it, a paw drew on her mouth. She was dragged to a wall.

She kicked the cat. They let go of her quickly and rammed into a wall. Suddenly she was thrust into a hard wall. She became paralyzed with fear.

She started shaking as Eaglestar's huge body loomed over her. He carried a leaf in his mouth. He put it down. Huge berries lay on top of it.

"Eat these. All of them." He ordered.

Snowsayer was forced to eat them. She wasn't trying. She did it without question.

Eaglestar cackled and left. The other cat with him was gone, too.

Snowsayer felt a sharp pain in her chest and stomach. She began gasping for air. She was dying.

Pantherpaw suddenly burst into the room. He stared with disbelief at his mate. Her stomach had grown huge.

"Snowsayer!!" He yowled.

"Pantherpaw... Please help me..." She coughed.

Pantherpaw sat at her stomach. "You're having kits!" He whispered. His head fell. "Eaglestar's kits."

Snowsayer pushed and pushed. The pain grew until she couldn't take it. Somehow, all the kits were born and the pain stayed.

Eaglestar ran into the room. He pushed Pantherpaw aside. "They are here! Now they will grow huge and kill this little scrap and her little lover."

He stared at a black she-cat. "This isn't mine." He kicked it over to Pantherpaw, whose face lit up.

Instantly the two kits of Eaglestar's grew huge, to his size. "Now, kill her, while she's still in pain." He demanded.

The one cat, a tom, put its huge paw on her throat and pressed down. Snowsayer kept gasping for air. The cat kept raising and lowering its paw on her neck, making her suffer.

"Would you REALLY kill your own mother?" Pantherpaw asked.

The tom lifted his paw off of Snowsayer's mouth. She gasped to catch her breath. She tried to get up, but ended up crawling away.

"If you won't kill her, I will!" Eaglestar lunged forward at the she-cat. He pushed down on her throat, cutting of the air. His paws pressed onto her chest hard. She uttered, "Pantherpaw. I love you." then fell down, limp.

"No... No, Snowsayer! NO!" He screamed and flew at Eaglestar, who suddenly fell down, weak. Pantherpaw bit the huge cats' throat quickly then stood over him in triumph after he died.

He noticed that the huge kit had left, so he raced over to Snowsayer's lifeless body. "Please tell me this is a dream! Snowsayer, please... You can't die!" Tears crashed down his face like an avalanche.

He saw the small calico she-cat, who was sitting next to his own kit. Her eyes were open, but she still stayed small!

Pantherpaw went over to her. He could feel her shaking as he put his paw on her back. She had just witnessed the most horrific thing she would see in moons.

Cats entered the room, so Pantherpaw raised his hackles. He relaxed when he saw is was only Shiversong, Blossompelt, and Shadowspots.

Shiversong rushed over to her daughter, who was starting to grow cold. She began crying.

"Pantherpaw, are you okay?" Shadowspots asked worriedly. He glanced at Eaglestar's dead body in disbelief. "What happened?"

"And whose are these?" Blossompelt asked, staring at the newborn kits.

"I'll explain back at camp." Pantherpaw answered curtly.

* * *

Pantherpaw lay next to Snowsayer's cold body. He sneezed as a snowflake spontaneously landed on his nose.

He was worried about the kits. How would they grow up? He wasn't going to kill the calico she-cat. She seemed harmless. His thoughts were interrupted by a hard storm of snow.

Pantherpaw began to sob as he said, "It's like Snowsayer's crying."

Thoughts of his past with her ran though his mind.

"_We're finally apprentices!" Snowpaw squealed._

"_Goodbye, Cloudwing... Goodbye PowderClan!"_

"_Listen, Snowpaw... The times we've been through were great. And I just wanted to tell you that... Well, I love you..." He ran away after stuttering that statement. Snowpaw froze, staring after him. He took one last look at her, then stepped into the medicine cat's den._

"_No! I'm meant to be a rogue now!"_

"_Why, you don't like her, do you?" Blossompelt asked from the corner of the den._

"_I didn't know this when I made the choice, but I figured out that I cannot have a mate! You can't love me, and I can't love you! We can still be friends, but we can't be mates. Just forget your feelings. I'm sorry." He stormed off towards camp._

"_Pantherpaw, I told you how I felt, and you decided to crush me THEN? Why would you expect me to FORGIVE you and be friends? Things would be awkward!" Snowpaw hissed._

"_Oh, what, now you want to be close? I cannot believe you! How about you go back to camp?" Snowsayer growled. Pantherpaw got up and followed her. "Maybe I'm not feeling so tired. Sleeping is just wasting time, anyway."_

"_I've lost my best friend. She told me she loved me. I want to tell her the same thing. I love her too, and I can't love her if I'm being a medicine cat. I've lost her all because I'm a medicine cat apprentice."_

_He started digging his claws into him. "Don't ever hurt her! You'll pay if you ever do again!!" Snowsayer saw anger and regret in his eyes._

"_Listen. I know you probably hate me and you're probably now really upset that Darkpaw died, but please hear me out. I know what I said was wrong about me not loving you and us just being friends. At first I didn't know how much I hurt you, but now I do. I'm really sorry, and I do love you."_

"_Pantherpaw, and the way you protected me tonight showed me that you really DO care! Pantherpaw I DO love you too! Even when we were kits, I loved you. You don't know how hurt I was when you told me we could just be friends! But I love you more than any other tom in the Clan!"_

"_Snowsayer, you know I'd do anything to protect you and keep you out of harm's way. You know that I loved you even if I were a medicine cat. I love you, and I want to be your mate forever. I want to be with you forever."_

_Snowsayer sat close to Pantherpaw. If Eaglestar came, she would hopefully be alright._

"_Pantherpaw. I love you." _

He noticed that he was now bawling. He didn't even care if anyone saw.

Blossompelt came up to him with the two kits. "What would you like to name them?"

"The black she-cat will be named Nightkit. The calico will be named Autumnkit." He stared at Snowsayer. He noticed something balled up at her stomach; it was something white. He looked closer and it was a kit. He stared in disbelief.

"This one will be named Snowkit." He whispered.

Suddenly, Snowsayer's body began crumbling away. Pantherpaw tried stopping it, but it was too late.

However, before him stood Snowsayer. Pantherpaw shook his head, but he was awake.

Snowsayer ran up to him, licking and purring.

"Pantherpaw! Thank StarClan! She squealed.

"Are you... alive?" Pantherpaw asked, prodding her with his paw.

"Yes. I met Cloudwing up in StarClan. He said that he knew his revenge on Eaglestar for the greedy powers he STOLE. He doesn't know how he did it. Anyway, when his goal was accomplished, Eaglestar lost his powers and I was able to be given a second chance at life. The consequence is that I can't be hurt anywhere. StarClan can only do so much."

Pantherpaw felt tears coming to his eyes. Tears of joy. "Oh, Snowsayer! I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused in your life. I love you and only you. I want to be with you forever!"

"I love you, Pantherpaw!"


End file.
